


Suds

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel learns about soap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> a request from an anon on tumblr: **I can't believe you don't know how to use a dishwasher!**

In Axel’s defense, how was he supposed to know there were different types of soap? Seemed like unnecessary bullshit to him. Sure, he knew the dish soap and his 3-in-1 shampoo/conditioner/body wash were different, but that's because dishes and people are very different. But no, apparently, there are a lot of different kinds, and this realization was here to bite him in the ass. 

Well, less ass biting, more soap bubbles spewing all over the kitchen floor, spreading out from the dishwasher. He was just going to leave it and feign ignorance, but-

“Axel. What is going on in here?” Roxas asked for the doorway, staring incredulously at the soapy mess taking over the kitchen. 

Axel shrugged. “Eh, you know. Just doing the dishes.” He tried leaning against the counter casually and only succeeded in slipping on an errant splash of soapy water.

Roxas sighed, hand pressed against his forehead. “I can't believe you don't know how to use a dishwasher.” He watched Axel’s graceless attempts at saving himself from falling, gripping the counter until he steadied himself, and then he shot Roxas a causal smile. Keepin’ it cool. 

Roxas continued to stare at Axel in frustration, before sighing again. “You know you're in so much trouble, right?”

“The _fun_ kind, right?” he tried, grinning. 

“Absolutely not,” Roxas answered, but he did finished it with a smile. “Though, you will be on your knees, so I guess that's the same…”


End file.
